1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices or recreational water vehicles and more particularly to a self-propelled boat that is operated through the manipulation of fins by the shifting of weight of the operator of the boat.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of recreational boats have been advanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,733 illustrates a boat which has a pair of transversely elongated fins that extend upwardly at an angle with respect to the horizontal plane, and are pivotally mounted for movement of the fins. However, considerable structure is necessary for providing adequate bracing for the fins and also for the pivotal mounting, and the location of the fins would likely cause considerable side to side slewing of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,011 also shows a fin structure that is attached to the lower front end of a floating body. There are a pair of rods that diverge from one another in a rearward direction and have outer end portions that extend rearwardly in parallel relationship to one another. The leading edges and transverse outer longitudinal extending edges of a diaphragm are attached to these rods.
Additionally, the applicant was involved in the making, using and selling, more than one year prior to this application, of a small self-propelled boat which had a pair of fins that extended in vertical planes beneath the boat, much like rudders, and upon slewing the boat from side to side, would cause the boat to be moved forwardly. However, such a craft was rather difficult to operate satisfactorily or to obtain any motion. The boat was sold under the name of "Flipper Craft".
Additional patents which illustrate the general state of the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,850--C. H. Bramson
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,203--C. H. Bramson
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,622--C. H. Bramson
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,015--W. S. Miller et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,636--A. J. Curtiss et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,951--M. Grain
U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,527--J. Whiting
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,240--E. Stein